Negotiations (Traducción al Español)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Equestria y la Tierra deben negociar la paz después de la derrota de los primeros en la guerra. (Traducción del Fanfic del mismo nombre escrito por Rated Ponystar en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Rated Ponystar / This story was written by Rated Ponystar**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 301668/ negotiations**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

 **Sinopsis:**

Esta guerra finalmente ha acabado. Los ponis hemos perdido. Nuestro plan de convertir a la humanidad en ponis ha fallado. Cientos de miles están muertos. Hogares destruidos. Nuestra nación está destrozada y cerca de la aniquilación. Todo porque subestimamos a la humanidad y su negación a ser como nosotros.

Estoy sola llevando el destino de mi nación en mis pezuñas contra los humanos quienes quieren nada más que destruirnos por las muy llamadas atrocidades que hemos cometido contra ellos, he perdido a mis amigas de una forma u otra. Mi familia. Y a las demás princesas.

Sólo tengo un deber y ese es, a regañadientes, ver que se nos muestra misericordia.

Sólo tengo miedo del costo. O de lo que aprenderé de esto.

Basado en "The Conversion Bureau" ("La Oficina de Conversión")

* * *

 **Negociaciones**

* * *

Revisé mis papeles de lo que tenía que ser la decimosexta vez. Por lo general, Spike estaba aquí para ayudarme a mantener mis archivos organizados, pero lo necesitaba en Equestria para mantener el orden. Él ha crecido mucho desde que salió de su huevo, y la guerra sólo lo hizo madurar más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado. Si lo peor venia de esta reunión… Bueno, confiaba en él para llevar a cabo los planes que había preparado por si acaso.

 **"Princesa, no tienes que ir sola."** Dijo uno de mis guardias con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos. Ya sea por mi seguridad o porque estábamos rodeados por un grupo de soldados que podrían -y posiblemente quieran- matarnos en segundos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una voz de los altavoces dijo, **"Princesa Twilight, puede proceder hacia la Sala de Negociación Alfa."**

Respiré profundamente antes de tranquilamente seguir a nuestros guías por otro corredor. Era el momento de ver si Equestria sobreviviría o sería destruida, y todo eso descansaba en mis hombros.

Sin presiones, ¿Uh?

Podía recordar la primera vez que tenía que representar a Equestria ante otra especie. Fue casi un desastre, los yaks estaban así de cerca de declararnos guerra, y si no hubiera sido por Pinkie Pie podría haber causado la primera guerra en más de quinientos años en suelo Equestriano. Pero nada sucedió entonces. Conseguimos preservar nuestra armonía y paz. Traté otras negociaciones a largo del tiempo tales como dos familias en guerra, griffins, hasta un clan de dragones o dos.

Ahora, sin embargo, iba a estar negociando con una especie que era más mortal que todas los que dejamos atrás en nuestra dimensión. Esta era una especie que sólo había conocido por quince años. Algunas veces eran brillantes, otras veces despiadados, y su comportamiento aparentemente errático me asustaba.

Nunca antes había, y a cualquier Equestriano, visto una especia tan extraña como la humanidad en una negociación.

Fui escoltada por mis propios guardias personales junto con esos de las Naciones Unidas. Podía sentir su odio sin siquiera mirarlos, y sabía que alguno de ellos no querían nada más que dispararnos y acabar con esto. Si esta era la actitud de sólo unos pocos soldados en este bunker subterráneo, temía como sería la del resto del mundo.

De acuerdo a algunos de mis reportes, hay unos cuantos países que no nos odian como en América del Norte y unos cuantos países Europeos. Otros lugares como los que quedaba en las zonas antes conocidas como Medio Oriente, África, América del Sur no querían nada más que sólo fuéramos aniquilados. Nuestra rendición a la humanidad probablemente nos salvó de ser exterminados por sus misiles nucleares como… como el Imperio de Cristal…

No, no puedo llorar ahora, no puedo llorar por los miles si no de cientos de miles de muertos… No puedo llorar por Cadence o mi sobrina. Al menos no ahora. He llorado por Shining Armor durante la invasión de la Ciudad de Nueva York. He llorado por Pinkie Pie. Rarity. Las Crusaders. Todos los ponis que murieron en la explosión de Ponyville. Mis padres en el Asedio de Canterlot. Princesa Luna en la Batalla por Jerusalén. He perdido demasiado.

Tenía muchas razones por las que llorar pero ahora no podía. Tengo que ser tan fuerte como pueda por mis ponis. El destino de nuestra nación, mi gente, y la comatosa Princesa Celestia quien estaba en secreto debajo de Canterlot, estaba en mis pezuñas. Y estaba completamente sola. Esa era la condición, yo sola y nadie más.

Los corredores estaban oscuros, casi sin vida si no fuese por las pequeñas bombillas que tenían. Pasamos unos centinelas armados cada dos minutos, sus armas listas en todo momento. No había pensado que armas tan horribles serían inventadas. Investigué su sangrienta historia y me di cuenta que eso era suficiente para que nosotros cambiásemos sus costumbres. Hacerlos como nosotros e introducirles el concepto de amistad y armonía.

Una buena porción de ellos aceptó, convirtiéndose en los 'renacidos', justo como queríamos. Lo que no esperamos era una resistencia y una eventual desconfianza. Ese es el por qué la Princesa Celestia dijo no teníamos más opción que forzarlos. Si ellos no podían aceptar nuestra armonía por su propia voluntad y ser enseñados un camino diferente de sus caminos destructivos, entonces teníamos que convertirlos en nosotros para salvarlos.

Se veía muy simple en ese momento, especialmente con la barrera que nos protegía de daño y así lentamente tomando control de la Tierra, pero ahora ya no está. Ahora somos los perdedores, y ellos los ganadores. Sólo estábamos intentando salvarlos… pero creo que ellos no querían ser salvados.

Finalmente llegamos a una puerta de acero donde uno de nuestros humanos escoltas pasó una tarjeta y tecleo algún código en una computadora. La tecnología humana siempre fue muy increíble de ver, incluyendo ahora. Y pensar que toda una especie hizo esto sin magia. Esto me hizo pensar ¿qué pasaría si la magia y la tecnología se combinaran? Era un diferente pensamiento que el de la Princesa Celestia; ella odiaba su tecnología. Ella me dijo que sus avances tecnológicos fueron siempre en el nombre de preservar la humanidad, sin embargo todo lo que creaban también lo usaban para destruir o abusar. Ellos han destruido su ambiente y estaban matándose unos a otros por los millones -algunas veces billones- cada siglo.

Ella creía que ellos avanzaban demasiado rápido, hacían demasiado, trataban de volverse más de los que deberían. Yo no estaba completamente de acuerdo con esto, sin embargo lo tomé de corazón. Le obedecí porque al parecer estaba en lo correcto. La tecnología era peligrosa… la guerra lo comprueba.

La puerta se abrió y el guardia asintió a que entrase. Hice lo que pude para verme los más calmada posible, pero por dentro estaba preparada para tele-transportarme. Aunque no sería capaz de eso. No hay duda de que sus Generadores Thalmann estaban plantados en todas partes funcionando a toda potencia.

Generadores Thalmann, o Generadores Anti-Magia como algunas veces son llamados, fueron el arma clave que nos trajo a nuestra derrota a mitad de la guerra. Esos fueron los que hicieron caer nuestra barrera, permitió que la Princesa Luna fuese derrotada fácilmente, nos obligó a rendirnos mientras nuestras fuerzas fueron sacrificadas, y ayudaron a causar el estado de coma en el que la Princesa Celestia cayó al usar casi toda su magia protegiéndonos.

Me sonaba… tan mal. Pensar que los humanos podían hacer algo tan poderoso… llevar nuestra más grande fortaleza a nada tan rápidamente. He estado bajo eso antes y se siente mal. Como si una parte de mi alma fuese succionada.

La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y estaba sola con un humano en una mesa, un set de notas en frente de él. Conocía este humano muy bien. Su nombre era Anthony Doyle, un miembro del Departamento de Mantenimiento de la Paz de las Naciones Unidas, y quizás fue uno de los pocos políticos de alto rango que estaban dispuestos a darnos una segunda oportunidad.

 **"** **Princesa Twilight Sparkle."**

 **"** **Señor Doyle."**

Me senté y por un rato ninguno de los dos habló. El señor Doyle suspiró y se recostó en su silla. **"Para que sepas, nadie puede oírnos aquí adentro. No hay micrófonos, cámaras, o algo de ese estilo. Nadie te atacará, lastimará, o te matará mientras seas una invitada y créeme, hay un buen número de personas que te quieren muerta."** No dije nada, pero él continuo. **"La razón por la que estoy aquí es porque, a pesar de tus intentos de exterminar mi especie, hay algunos de nosotros quienes no quieren destruir completamente tu especie. Como sabes, algunos ponis se unieron a nosotros durante la guerra y si no fuese por su ayuda no hubiésemos ganado. ¿Conoces a Lyra Heartstrings?"**

Mi cuerno parpadeo un poco de rabia. Lyra Heartstrings. Y pensar que era amiga de esa traidora. Ella y sus seguidores se unieron con la humanidad y nos traicionó a todos. Ella creía que nosotros estábamos haciendo lo incorrecto y que ellos estaban en lo cierto.

Ponis que conocí y confié se le unieron: Flash Sentry, Moondancer, Carrot Top, Derpy Hooves, Braeburn, hasta Fluttershy. Mi mejor amiga Fluttershy creía que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal. Que no teníamos el derecho a forzarlos a volverse algo más; que iba en contra de la naturaleza, ella decía. ¡La naturaleza humana fue lo que los hizo casi destruirse a sí mismos en primer lugar! Y aun así si ellos sobrevivían lo que hubiese sido su TERCERA Guerra Mundial, ellos habrían continuado esto una y otra vez. Estábamos intentando detenerlo. Estábamos intentando ayudarles. ¡Estábamos intentando salvarles!

Pero no… ella no escuchó. Ninguno de ellos lo hizo. Y ahora estábamos pagando el precio por hacer lo correcto. Lo que lo hizo peor fue que Discord se unió a ella, su lealtad hacia ella era lo primero y principal. Y con él ayudando a la humanidad, a pesar de su magia siendo limitada en su lado del mundo, tuvimos oponentes más fuertes que antes. Todo porque Lyra Heartstrings no podía mantener su maldita boca cerrada.

 **"La conozco. Sí."** Dije en un tono que hacia claro que no quería hablar sobre eso.

 **"Es por ella, sus ponis, y algunos humanos quienes no quieren cometer genocidio -como lo que intentaste hacer- y quieren estar seguros de que podamos coexistir pacíficamente."** Dijo el señor Doyle.

 **"Señor Doyle. No estábamos intentando cometer genocidio, estábamos intentando salvar a todos ustedes."** Le dije, intentando mantenerme a las creencias de mi mentora. **"Antes de que llegásemos, ustedes estaban listos para comenzar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Sus recursos se agotaron, la pobreza y la corrupción estaban en un máximo histórico, y se estaban matando unos a otros por cosas tales como qué dios adorar. Les ofrecimos una oportunidad de ser parte de algo más grande. Algo que les hubiese dado amistad y armonía. Una buena porción de humanos aceptaron-"**

 **"-y ahora sin cerebro quienes predican sobre la gloria de Celestia como algún Testigo de Jehová que le lavaron el cerebro."** Finalizo Doyle sacudiendo su cabeza. **"Dime, Twilight Sparkle, ¿Has CONOCIDO a los renacidos? ¿Los has visto? ¿Has escuchado de ellos? ¿Has hablado con ellos? Como inventora de una parte de la poción que convirtió a mi gente en ellos debió haber visto los resultados"**

Me estremecí. La verdad es que sí. Y… no me gustó lo que vi. La poción era para hacer que fueran más como un poni, sólo con restricciones sobre sus naturalezas pecaminosas, obstaculizando emociones tales como codicia, lujuria y odio. Sin embargo… algo salió mal. Simplemente se volvieron ciegamente obedientes a Celestia, odiando todo sobre la humanidad y hacían todo lo que cualquier poni les ordenase. No se atacaban unos a otros, de hecho eran agradables… demasiado agradables. Casi me recordó de los ponis en el pueblo de Starlight Glimmer antes de liberarlos de ella.

Pero todavía era mejor que la alternativa. Era mejor que depender de esa naturaleza humana que les hacía repetir los mismos errores una y otra vez. Y teníamos planes en hacerlos ser un poco más… normales. Sólo que teníamos otras prioridades como las Oficinas de Conversión y la guerra.

 **"Admito que hubo complicaciones, pero eran pacíficos. Eran felices."**

 **"Estaban programados para ser lo que querías que fueran."** Dijo el señor Doyle con un suspiro. **"Sé que no fuiste el cerebro detrás de la poción, ese era la Princesa Celestia, de quien hablaremos en un minuto, pero todavía eres responsable por hacer eso. No tenías derecho a obligarnos a convertirnos en algo que nunca quisimos ser. Ni el derecho a limitar lo que podíamos pensar, sentir o elegir."**

 **"¿Incluso si sólo causa dolor y sufrimiento?"** Pregunté.

 **"¿Has visto a una madre humana reunirse con su hijo renacido y se da cuenta que no recuerda nada de ella? ¿Has visto a los niños que fueron forzados a ver a sus padres convertirse en caballos que no gustan de ellos, y cito, 'Humanos pecadores, contaminantes y malignos que aman la maligna tecnología'? ¿Has visto a personas que decidieron suicidarse que perder su humanidad?"**

Me quedé en silencio, pero admito que había algo de simpatía por ellos en mi corazón. Ver esas cosas podría haber sido traumatizante, pero todo por el 'bien mayor' como diría la Princesa Celestia. Sin embargo… ¿Eran los humanos tan decididos a quedarse quienes eran que estaban dispuestos a morir que ser ponis? Yo sólo... no pude entenderlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguir siendo un humano amante de la guerra -y de la muerte- que ser un pacífico y armonioso poni?

 **"La humanidad siempre ha aprendido de fallar y caer. Retrocedemos un paso, pero avanzamos dos más. Es la forma que aprendemos. Señorita Sparkle. Por lo que entiendo, su especie estuvo cerca de la extinción si no fuera por un milagro."** Él se inclinó hacia adelante. **"Extraño de cómo no hay registros históricos de antes de eso."**

 **"Era un tiempo de guerra y muerte ¿Por qué nos enfocaríamos en un pasado tan doloroso?"** Pregunté.

 **"Aquellos que no aprenden de la historia están condenados a repetirlo."** Dijo él. **"Sobre los renacidos. No voy a mentir y decir que la poción no tiene otros usos. Según nuestros científicos, podemos usarlo para ayudar a recrear extremidades perdidas, curar enfermedades, entre otros usos. Hemos tenido poco éxito en adaptarlo, pero queremos una poción para convertir a los renacidos en humanos de nuevo. Tus científicos trabajarán con los nuestros para crear esto."**

 **"… bien, pero a cambio nos ayudarán a crear una para los que quieren seguir siendo ponis."** Dije yo. **"Hay muchos que eligieron convertirse en uno de nosotros por su propia voluntad."**

 **"Está bien. Pero deben mantener sus recuerdos, personalidades y emociones tal y como estaban antes. Nada diferente."** Dijo él.

Y con eso, se hizo un acuerdo. Ahora es mi turno.

 **"Queremos reparar nuestros hogares. Hemos perdido demasiadas ciudades y tierras en la guerra y queremos ayuda en reconstruirlas. Asistencia médica y alimento también es una necesidad."** Le dije.

 **"Comprensible, pero también lo necesitamos para las ciudades y hogares que ustedes destruyeron ¿Qué tal un compromiso?"** Dijo el señor Doyle mientras escribía en un papel. **"Ayudaremos a restaurar sus ciudades y hogares, pero a cambio nuestros refugiados vivirán en su nación. Algunos vivirán en asentamientos sólo para humanos, otros compartirán con ponis. Piensa en ello como un plan a largo plazo para que nuestras especies coexistan entre sí. Teniendo a niños humanos creciendo junto a potrillos podría ayudar a aliviar la tensión."**

 **"Supongo que hay beneficio en eso."** Murmuré. Incluso yo sabía que el poder de la amistad y la magia no serían suficientes para sanar las heridas entre nosotros. Tomaría generaciones para que eso ocurriera.

Si estábamos atrapados en este planeta, entonces tal vez teníamos que prepararnos para vivir con eso.

La discusión continúo con otros temas. Que áreas los ponis podían viajar y lo mismo para los humanos en las tierras de cada uno. Protección. Economía. Lo que se nos permitía tener militarmente. También se decidió que seriamos observados por las Naciones Unidas por veinte años antes de que se nos permitiera gobernar por nosotros mismos de nuevo. Yo sería la representante de mi nación, pero tendría que atender a sus reglas por ahora.

No me gustó para nada, pero tenía poca elección en el asunto. Ellos tenían todas las cartas. Dos de mis amigas estaban muertas, así como dos de las cuatro princesas mientras que otra estaba en coma. Yo era la última princesa que quedaba para sostener cualquier poder. Applejack se había unido a un grupo rebelde para continuar la guerra con Rainbow Dash, quienes no estuvieron de acuerdo con mi rendición (otras dos amigas que había perdido). Fluttershy no era más mi amiga después de su traición. Las seis que defendimos Equestria por años no eran lo mismo. Nuestra amistad estaba muerta.

Creo que eso fue lo que más dolió. Que después de todo lo que habíamos hecho y enfrentado, en unos pocos años lo perdimos todo por la guerra y el odio. No sé a quién culpar. ¿A la Humanidad? ¿A nosotras? ¿Acaso todavía importaba? Si los humanos quisieran, podrían haberme matado y tomado mi nación por completo. El hecho de que estuviéramos hablando era un milagro.

Hablamos por horas, haciendo planes para el futuro. Pero ahora llegamos a lo último y más grande.

Princesa Celestia

 **"La queremos muerta."**

No estaba sorprendida por esto. La Princesa Celestia, la poni más querida en mi nación, era odiada por todas partes del mundo. Fue ella quien trató darles un mejor futuro y ellos le escupieron en la cara ¿Y cuál era el precio que pagó por todo su arduo trabajo y sacrificio? Estar atrapada en un coma después de usar toda su magia tratando de protegernos en Canterlot.

 **"No."** Exigí. **"Ella es nuestra princesa. Ella-"**

 **"Es responsable de todo lo que ha ocurrido."** Dijo Doyle mientras lentamente se levantaba. **"Ella te hizo tele-transportar a tu nación y gente a nuestro mundo. Hizo la poción, hizo las Oficinas. Cuando la mayoría de nosotros se negó, ella declaró la guerra diciendo conviértanse o sean destruidos en alguna tontería más sagrada que tu discurso. Ella ha dejado en claro que nos ve nada más que monstruos cuando la vida de más de tres mil millones está en sus cascos, así como la pérdida de la mitad de las naciones que una vez tuvimos. Tu princesa es tan odiada que nos unió. Ella hizo que colocáramos un lado nuestras diferencias sólo para derrotarla; hace quince años, Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur se habrían bombardeado al olvido, ahora nuevamente viven como una nación unida con la historia de odio y sangre detrás."**

Sentía que mi garganta se secaba. Sinceramente, mi hermano, la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Celestia pensaron que sería una guerra fácil debido a sus rencores y prejuicios anteriores entre ellos. Habían luchado por cosas tales como raza, nacionalidad, religión, riqueza, territorio, ideología política y recursos. Ellos estaban divididos, dispersos, algo fácil de combatir.

Y sin embargo, ellos se unieron. En un sólo momento, ellos tenían un enemigo en común que odiaban más que a ellos mismos, y éramos nosotros. Teníamos que enfrentarnos a un mundo unido y no estábamos preparados para eso.

El señor Doyle se inclinó hacia adelante, y yo temblé bajo su mirada. **"El nombre de la Princesa Celestia es más odiado que el de Stalin, Hitler, Pol Pot, Mao, Atila el huno, Osama Bin Laden y el de Satanás a este punto. No me sorprendería si ella misma fuera Satanás. Ella es una plaga en no sólo nosotros pero en usted también. La adoras ciegamente ¡Incluso ahora, cuando lo has perdido todo, te niegas a ver el monstruo que ella realmente es!"** Él cerró la mano con fuerza y me estremecí, retrocediendo. Bajo su mirada no encontré nada más que odio a la princesa que había aprendido a confiar desde que podía caminar. **"Ella manipuló todo y decidió hacerse un dios para gobernar este mundo para usted y su especie sin siquiera una vez preguntarnos si estaba bien. Sin siquiera tratar de trabajar con nosotros, negociar o incluso ayudarnos. Ella solo decidió venir y gobernar sobre nosotros por convertirnos en su propia imagen cuando la única imagen que merecemos ser es la que Dios nos dio."**

 **"¡Eso no es verdad! Ella…"**

 **"¿Sabías que fue su idea hacer estéril a todos los renacidos?"** Preguntó el señor Doyle. Y mi voz instantáneamente se atrapó en mi garganta. Yo no lo sabía. Revisé mis notas, pero él lanzo una debajo de mí. Lo leí, mis ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa mientras leía los datos científicos. Una parte de mí quería gritar que esto era una mentira, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo.

Han sido quince años, pero no hay potros de renacidos. Ahora que ellos eran ponis, ellos debieron haber pasado por sus ciclos y deseos de apareamiento como el resto de nosotros ¿Pero lo hicieron? ¿De verdad? ¿O era... inútil?

 **"Esto… Yo no…"** Dije lentamente perdiendo mi control. La idea de hacer que una especie entera no pudiera tener potros era impensable en mi mente. Yo… no puedo tener hijos. Una bala durante la guerra dio un fin a eso...

 **"Oh, encontramos algunas notas muy interesantes en el estudio de la Princesa Celestia, así como algunos miembros de su círculo interior que derramaron sus tripas ¿Sabía usted también que fue ella quien le sugirió a la Princesa Cadence que usara el Cañón de Cristal para acabar con Roma y La Meca? Pensó que la destrucción de nuestras ciudades más religiosas nos dejaría desmoralizados. En verdad unió las religiones del mundo con ese pequeño truco, sobre todo después de la fallida invasión de Jerusalén. Nunca pensé que vería el día en que los cristianos, los hebreos y los musulmanes trabajaran uno al lado del otro en un solo ejército de fe ¿Y a que les llevo eso? Oh sí, la devastación nuclear del Imperio de Cristal ¿Cuánto crees que utilizó eso como un grito para que más ponis se unieran al ejército?"**

Estaba empezando a temblar, no podía ser verdad ¿cierto? La Princesa Celestia dijo que Cadence usó el Cañón de Cristal como venganza por la muerte de mi hermano en la Ciudad de Nueva York. Celestia me dijo que ella estaba en contra de usarlo, pero… pero nunca me sentó bien en que Cadence lo usara así. Sin previo aviso.

Sentí que mis ojos empezaban a empañarse al pensar en mi difunta niñera de nuevo... mi sobrina que murió en las consecuencias nucleares. Nunca había visto nada tan peligroso o aterrador como las armas nucleares. Ahora solo había unos pocos cientos de Ponis de Cristal que sobrevivieron a ese ataque. Y eso era solo porque estaban lejos del lugar. Fue entonces cuando supimos que la guerra estaba llegando a su fin.

 **"Tengo cementerios enteros llenos de difuntas madres, padres, hijos, hijas y más. Tengo a cada nación en la tierra dispuesta a acabar con usted a menos que la perra que usted llama 'justa y generosa' sea entregada a nosotros muerta o viva. No nos importa si lo haces o nos dejas hacerlo. Pero queremos su cabeza."** Se inclinó hacia adelante y gruñó. **"Ella no vale la pena, Princesa Twilight. Ella no lo vale. Nosotros lo haremos con o sin tu bendición, pero si usted no apoya nuestra decisión, los demás no estarán dispuestos ni siquiera a empezar a permitir que usted haga las paces, y mucho menos perdonarle."**

No sabía que decir. Este era mi mentora. Mi figura materna. La que más respetaba en el mundo ¿Cómo podía dejar que la mataran? Pero podía decir que esto no era una amenaza ociosa. Si no condenaba a Celestia a muerte por nuestros cascos o los suyos, si no la traicionaba al aprobar públicamente su muerte y la declaraba como un monstruo…

 **"Ella…"** Tragué saliva, intentando mantenerme fuerte. **"Ella…"**

El señor Doyle suspiró. **"Déjame preguntar algo más, Twilight Sparkle. Su meta principal era en convertirnos en ponis y hacer una nueva Equestria aquí en la Tierra. Una de paz y amistad ¿cierto?"**

 **"Si."** Dije yo.

 **"En tu viejo mundo, La Princesa Celestia y Luna controlaban el sol y la luna, pero no pueden aquí ¿cierto?"**

 **"Si, fue una de las primeras cosas que descubrimos."** Dije, una sensación de hundimiento creciendo en mi estómago.

 **"Y allí habían otras especies. Griffins, cebras, dragones, minotauros, yaks, changelings, ciervos y más ¿cierto?"**

 **"Si, pero ¡¿qué tiene que ver con esto?!"** Exigí.

El Señor Doyle agitó su cabeza de lado a lado y suspiro. **"¿Quién ha estado controlando el sol y la luna en ese mundo desde que ustedes han estado aquí?"**

…

…

… No.

Oh no.

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando el miedo comenzó a invadirme. Mi boca estaba colgando y juro que mi corazón se detuvo. No. No podía ser verdad. No podía serlo. Pensé en Zecora, Gilda, y todos los demás con los que nos habíamos hecho amigos en las otras naciones. Pensé en las especies de buen corazón hasta los terribles changelings. Pensé en quién más podría mover el sol y la luna… y no había nadie.

Por quince años, el sol y la luna jamás se movieron en nuestro mundo.

Si no se movieron… eso quería decir que…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente al principio. Entonces comenzaron a caer como una cascada, cuando finalmente caí al suelo y lloré.

Muertos.

Ellos estaban muertos.

Todos los griffins, dragones, absolutamente todos. Muertos. Ya sea quemados por un sol eterno o congelados hasta la muerte bajo una luna eterna.

Todos ellos estaban muertos. Incluso si hubieran sobrevivido al repentino cambio de temperatura, sin las condiciones apropiadas para cultivar alimentos o encontrar refugio de las extremas condiciones… no habrían podido sobrevivir por más de tres años en el mejor de los casos. Todos en ese planeta estaban muertos… y los matamos. El momento en que nos fuimos a intentar a ayudar a la humanidad, todos estaban condenados.

Spike, el único que estaba a mi lado hasta ese punto, era ahora el último de los dragones. La amiga de Rainbow Dash, Gilda, se había ido, tan pronto después de haberse reconciliado. Zecora, quien siempre ha estado ahí por mí y los demás… Nunca llevamos el Bosque Everfree con nosotros.

Y ella lo sabía.

Tenía que haberlo sabido.

¡¿Para qué fue todo esto entonces?! ¡¿Por qué ella hizo esto?! ¡¿Por qué hacernos hacer esto?!

Y entonces…

Me enteré de todo.

La poción, un nuevo mundo, sin especies predadoras, sin seres de magia oscura, una tierra que podíamos fácilmente curar y crecer con nuestro propio poder. Si toda la humanidad hubiera sido convertida, entonces la Tierra solo hubiera tenido ponis. Un mundo de solo ponis.

Todas esas muertes… todo eso por…

 **"… Mátala."** Susurré mientras el amor por Celestia moría en mi corazón. El señor Doyle me miró con lástima mientras me levantaba he hice mi camino hacia la puerta. **"Tómala. Mátala y termina con esto."**

 **"Señorita Sparkle."** Dijo el Señor Doyle antes de levantarse y suspirar. **"Por lo que vale, lo siento."**

 **"No, Señor Doyle."** Dije antes de mirarle. **"Yo lo siento… por todo."**

Me fui para siempre denunciar al mentor que me crió. El monstruo que nos destruyó y todo lo que una vez representamos. Por el momento, sin embargo, trataríamos de hacer las paces con los habitantes de este nuevo mundo, y lloraríamos los horrores que nuestros errores cometieron en aquellos que dejamos atrás.

* * *

Estas en la primera instalación de esta historia: **_Negotiations_**

Siguiente: **_Reunited_**


End file.
